


Shy of Strangers

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [86]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello." Legolas keeps his voice light and gentle, his smile never faltering. "And who might you be?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy of Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Legolas, meeting Boromir and Éowyn's son  
> Prompt: Elf  
> Alternate Universe: Road to Mundburg

Legolas crouches down to be on eye-level with the boy who's hiding behind Boromir's leg, a smile on his face to help reassure the lad. Fair hair and gray eyes, and looking a good deal as Boromir must have looked at such an age, Legolas thinks.

"Hello." He keeps his voice light and gentle, the smile never faltering. "And who might you be?"

The boy ducks behind Boromir's leg, before peering out around it cautiously, watching Legolas with large eyes. Silent for a long moment, until Boromir shifts, crouching down himself so he can pull the boy forward, one arm curled protectively around his son's shoulders.

"Eradan." The boy's voice is quiet and shy, and he ducks his head to hide his face against Boromir's shoulder a moment before looking at Legolas again. The reassurance of a moment's hiding is apparently enough to renew his courage, and he asks, "Are you really an elf?"

"I am." Legolas smiles encouragingly, and Eradan's eyes widen a little before he hides his face in Boromir's shoulder again.

Boromir chuckles, an amused smile on his face as he picks Eradan up, standing with only a slight wince. Legolas smoothly follows, raising an eyebrow at Boromir.

"Eradan's been shy of strangers since I left, Éowyn has told me." Boromir doesn't try to coax Eradan to look out again, though the boy continues to peek out from time to time. "And he's been fussing whenever I'm out of sight since I returned."

"Afraid his ada's going to disappear again?" Legolas glances at Eradan as the boy peeks out, and Eradan giggles a little, hiding his face again.

"I don't know." Boromir smiles when Legolas makes a face at Eradan, drawing another giggle from the boy. "Though it would be little surprise if he were. I've already left Gondor twice in less than a year." Once to travel to Imladris, the second time to ride with Aragorn to the Black Gate.

There's also a worry that is going unspoken, but Legolas doesn't press, trusting Boromir will share it with those who might be able to help with it.

**Author's Note:**

> A three year old with nightmares of not being able to find his parents. Boromir and Éowyn are lucky that he'll let either of them out of his sight without fussing. Although he's been less fussy since Boromir returned from the battle at the Black Gate.


End file.
